Precious Bundle
by PenguinTKD
Summary: When Johnny finds a basket on his doorstep, will he be able to handle the life-changing contents?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Emergency! characters belong to Universal and Mark VII Productions. All original characters belong to the author.

Special thanks to my beta, Piscean6724

Precious Bundle-1

Johnny rolled over and squinted at his clock on the nightstand.

"3:34 pm, wow I must've really been tired. Well, I have 3 days off and Roy, Joann and the kids will be here around 5ish." He was talking to himself as he stretched his lanky body and yawned loudly. Rolling onto his side, his eyes started to droop and he was drifting back to sleep when he thought he heard something like a meow...no well almost like a meow but it was more like a cry … slowly it invaded his brain - a baby's cry. As Johnny turned over and slowly sat up he continued to hear the sound of a baby.

"Maybe I left the TV on last night ….. hmmm."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face. Thinking out loud, "Well I had to get up anyway," he padded down the hall following the sound to the front door. He opened it expecting to see a kitten instead he found what looked like a carry-on bag…. and a big basket with a note and it moved, then wailed. Jumping back like he had been bitten, he exclaimed, "well that was one way to wake up! What tha..."

He took a gulp, leaned down and moved the blanket aside. Looking back at him were two brown eyes underneath lots of brown hair - and a very wet and mad face. Johnny figured the baby was maybe a few weeks old.

"Hey little one, it's gonna be alright. Let's bring you inside and check you out."

Johnny picked up the basket and gave a quick survey of his yard. Setting the basket down on the table he jumped into paramedic mode - some things you never forget. He checked out the baby and found that the umbilical stub was still attached so he knew the baby was at least a week old. The baby was full term, he surmised, and had a healthy set of lungs… and it was a boy. So the next part of business was finding out who or rather why there was a baby on his doorstep. He turned his attention to the note...


	2. Chapter 2

Bundle-2

This was the fourth time he read the note and it still wasn't sinking in. The baby's cry brought him out of his daze and he jumped.

The cry was one of 'I am hungry and wet so pick me up instead of staring at me.'

He jumped up and after running his hands over his face and through his hair he carefully picked him up. Much to his dismay he found a soaking wet baby - all the way up his back.

"UGH! No wonder you're mad," he thought. Cradling him in one arm and with the other he started to rummage in the basket hoping for a diaper. Nothing - just a very wet blanket.

"Oh Man I'm in trouble!"

Then he remembered the carry- on bag. He found clothing and yes, cloth diapers*, pins, formula and a few bottles. With a soaking baby on his arm, Johnny walked over to the sink and filled it up with warm water and a squirt of dish soap. After freeing the baby of his wet stinky clothes, he tackled the diaper. While undoing the pins, his mind went into a Johnny rant in his head...

"Oh Man Whew! What did you eat? Okay….wait… now hold on… stop moving around! I don't want to drop you... how in the world... I need to get this wet stinky diaper off of you. Now how did you get your heel in your poop? Are you kidding... this is like glue!"

After he got the diaper off and wiped as much as he could off the baby's rear end and back, he slowly lowered him into the warm sudsy sink. He carefully washed him getting in all the nooks and crannies. Filling the other side of the sink with warm water he rinsed the baby off just as he would if he was washing dishes… with a grin to himself. Picking the baby up he noticed he had a problem - he didn't have a towel so he picked him up and held him to his chest as he quickly walked to the linen closet. As he reached for a towel he felt a warm trickle of water down the front of him so with a roll of his eyes he grabbed the towel and redunked the baby in the sudsy water - and redunked him in the lukewarm water. Laying the baby down on the kitchen table he tried from memory to do the diaper. After a few tries he got it to stay on. Johnny was quite pleased with himself. Looking around for something other than the basket - that needed a good cleaning - he pulled out one of his small dresser drawers and laid the baby inside.

Bringing the baby into the bathroom with him he took a shower. He still hadn't had his coffee. With the baby wrapped snugly in a blanket he put the bottles on to boil and started to make himself some coffee. Once the bottles were cooled, formula made and in the fridge, the baby fed and cradled in his arms asleep, he took a tentative sip of his coffee and with a sigh ... he picked up the note again and read...

Dear Johnny,

I'm Sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant. You and I, we just didn't work out and I wasn't going to have a baby be the glue that kept us together. I thought I could do this! I really did. I wanted to keep him and my parents were for it at first but then when they found out he was part Native American and they saw him... they flipped saying I'd be dead to them, disowned if I kept the baby. That it would be better for everyone if I put him up for adoption. I couldn't do that! Always thinking he was out there somewhere. I just couldn't so forgive me for dropping him on you like this. He is yours. You don't have to worry about that! I put your name on the birth certificate. I named him John Roderick Gage Jr. I had him down in San Diego. My parents sent me to stay with my aunt until the baby was born. You will get a copy of the birth certificate in the mail. Please, don't try and contact me if you have any feelings for me... just tell JR that I loved him.

Anne

Tons of memories flooded his mind. Mostly of how he had been treated for being half Native American and maybe if his son had blonde hair and light eyes, like Anne had, she would have kept him.

Well he had no choice. This was his son and he was going to do right by him.

The doorbell rang startling Johnny and the baby started to cry. Walking to the door and trying to shush the baby he opened the door to Roy, Joann and the kids.

"Roy... JoAnn hey guys!"

Opening the door wide, his voice said "Come on in" but on his face was the look of 'Oh crap! I forgot!'

Johnny turned and walked over and put the baby down in the dresser drawer.

"Hey Guys ...Ummm could we uhh sorry for the mess, umm lets go out on the back porch and I will get the barbeque started and we can sit and talk. The kids can saddle the horses and go for a ride before we eat okay?"

As he made a move to head outside he calmly picked up the dresser drawer and headed outside with him.

"Hey do you guys want a beer?" He asked over his shoulder to his very silent partner and wife.

"Wait a minute! Johnny, what's going on?"

Joann's question stopped Johnny in his tracks. Hesitantly, he came back in and looked at them. Joanne and Roy hadn't moved from the entry way of the house even though the kids had run outside to tend to the horses.

"Guys come on, I'll explain." They slowly made their way in – taking in everything including the kitchen in shambles, wet towels, the basket, carry- on bag and note.

Joann looked at the sink with both sides filled with water. Turning around she raised her eyebrows.

"I am afraid to ask."

"Well, he was wet and you know and ... needed a bath." Johnny answered slightly offended.

Joann muttered under her breath, "Oh Johnny, it's a baby not dishes."

With a flash of anger, pride and hurt in his voice he hissed, "well, he is my son and I am keeping him!"

Roy and Joann let out a collective gasp. Looking at the hurt on his face and in his eyes, Joann was quick to apologize for the remark. With that said, she was the first to come out of her shock. She moved to Johnny and gave him a hug and took a peek at the baby. With a deep breath, she jumped into action.

Pushing the men and baby outside, she soon had the kitchen and house put back in order. While doing so, she began making mental notes of what Johnny would need; especially a bassinet for starters.

The steaks were ready for the barbeque and the picnic table in the backyard was set with salad, side dishes and drinks. All the while, Johnny noticed that Roy remained very quiet. So as the barbeque got hot Johnny picked up the baby and gave him to Roy while he went in to retrieve the note.

Roy looked at Johnny. "Not fair Junior."

Johnny just gave him a grin...

Coming back out on the back porch he silently handed the note to his trusted friend of 11 years. Roy still called him Junior when he was worried or proud of him. This time he didn't know which it was.

After Roy and Joann read the note they both looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Johnny looked anxiously at both of them. Roy almost said it's a deep subject but didn't want a jab in his ribs so he kept his mouth shut.

"Guys what do you think?"

Both said almost in unison "Congratulations you have a son" and then they broke into smiles.

"So do you think I can do this?"

Joanne had a gleam in her eye as she said, "Johnny, you're 36 years old, you're a Captain of your own station, you own your own home and …well apart from the bathing situation, I think you will do just fine!"

On that note Johnny Jr. opened his eyes and wailed! Roy smiled. "He must be hungry like his dad!"

As Joann went to grab him she said, "well, let's see if he needs to be changed first okay guys?"

She was talking more to Johnny Jr. or JJ as she was going to call him. A few minutes later she walked out on the back porch shaking her head and with a look on her face she said, "Okay I guess I have to show you how to diaper too!"

Johnny gave her a curious look.

"Pants are not made to HOLD a diaper on. That's why there are things called diaper pins, right JJ?" as she cooed to the baby. Handing the baby back to Roy she pointedly looked at Johnny with that last statement.

As only Johnny Gage could do, he shrugged his shoulders and tossed his head, " Well... Well... I.. didn't want to pin him or... prick him or hurt him!"

Roy got a glint in his eyes, "Junior, you always had a problem with needles but you have to put your hand in between the baby and the pin so YOU get stuck not him."

"Boy, do I remember those days well! Lots of sore fingers! And don't expect him to just lie there nice and still either…. Oh No!" Joanne smiled warmly at that memory.

At that point the DeSoto children 14 and soon to be 18 years of age, rode back in on their respective horses. Johnny had taught them well. Within a half hour the horses were cooled down, brushed, watered, fed and the stalls mucked out. Both of them ran up to the porch claiming to be starving, Roy's son, Chris, was just topping six feet and thin as a rail which Johnny says he got from him.

The two Desoto children looked expectantly at their parents and 'Uncle Johnny.'

Their daughter finally broke the silence that had descended on the adults.

"Sooo...like ..which girlfriend had your baby? " - which brought both parents talking at the same time.

Johnny made a time out sign and said, "he's my baby, his name is Johnny Junior or as your mom said JJ and THAT'S all that needs to be said on the matter. You dig?"

"Oh my God! Like... like can I babysit for you! I have my babysitters certificate AND like I totally know CPR AND basic first aid from like girl scouting. Please Uncle Johnny can I?" as she batted her eyes at him and giggled. She knew he could never say 'no' to her.

He sighed because he knew she would be a blessing in disguise.

Looking at her parents, he said with a wink at them, "well, like ...we grown-ups need to discuss it, you know like... totally man and then like... we'll get back to you okay?" He looked at his God daughter with a straight deadpan face - then he grinned.

"Come on, let's eat. I don't know about you but I am starving!" As if on cue, John Junior made it known he was hungry too! Everyone headed to the table laughing.

It had been a nice dinner and the kids were inside watching TV and the adults were outside on the back porch. With a sigh Johnny looked down at his son sleeping in the crook of his arm. Joann got up to get more coffee.

Roy squirmed in his seat and then cleared his throat...Umm Johnny? I am going to address the big elephant in the room okay?"

Johnny looked up at him his eyebrows scrunched. "Huh...what?"

Roy shifted in his seat and moved his chair so he was looking at him. "So ...what now? What is your plan? Who is going to watch him when you are at work? Did you even know she was pregnant and the big question... how do you know he is yours... there I said it."

Joann put the coffee pot on the little table and refilled their cups. Looking over at Johnny who to her was like a little brother. "Tomorrow is Saturday and you go back to work on Tuesday, so that will give you Monday to go to the hospital and vital statistics. Maybe you can call Anne? She seems like she loved the baby so maybe you guys could work something out?"

Johnny looked at both of them and blew out the air he didn't know he was holding.

"Well ...being with Anne…. it was great at first and then it was little things that became big things you know? And... I know I am not the easiest person to be with either and ….like she said in the note, she doesn't want the baby to be the glue to keep us together if we are miserable. That would not be a good environment to raise the baby in. As for if he is mine... he looks like me …..and the timing is right …..and it's a feeling ...I guess ...I could go and have a blood test done.* They would have Anne's blood type on file at Rampart. I guess that would be the first step and then I can go from there." That said the evening ended peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Bundle-3

Saturday

JJ woke with a wail to wake the dead. Johnny woke with a start. Heart pounding, he blinked his eyes and then rolled over on to his elbow and looked at his son. He had placed the dresser drawer next to him on the bed and had fallen asleep with the palm of his hand on the baby's tummy, like he was taking his respiration.

"You defiantly have great lungs there junior!"

He spoke in a soothing tone to the wailing infant who looked at him with an' I am not going to have anything to do with you look,' Johnny picked him up and discovered he was soaked.

"Oh man... again?"

Picking up the drawer he headed for the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he took care of his business and then took off the wet clothing and diaper.

"Whew - do you stink!"

After dunking the diaper in the toilet to soak, he looked at JJ and said out loud, "why not, we both need to get clean."

After getting the drawer situated, they both got into the warm spray to get clean. Washing JJ first, he set him in the drawer, swaddled in the towel and then he finished lathering up and rinsing off.

First, Johnny fed JJ and then came another change of diapers and clothes. Johnny was finding out that keeping his son clean was a chore in itself! As JJ snoozed in his drawer, Johnny just stood and looked at him. All through that weekend Johnny found himself just watching JJ - he couldn't get enough of him. He instantly fell in love with him the first time he peeked in the basket and now they were bonding. All he had to do was look at JJ and he knew what he wanted. Just like Roy and him had an unspoken language.

Monday

Johnny and JJ were having breakfast and having a one-sided conversation. "Even if it turns out that I am not your father by blood I'll still be your dad." Taking a bite of toast, there was a knock at the front door. Opening it, he found Roy surrounded with a stroller, bassinet, car seat and a couple of large sacks.

He said, "thanks Junior for helping to mark one thing off the honey-do list...to clean out the attic! These are for you; especially the car seat!" With a grin he said, "Can't have my nephew driving around in a drawer!"

Johnny smiled and helped him in with all the stuff. Offering Roy a cup of coffee and breakfast, Roy just took the coffee. As they sat at the table, Roy and Johnny talked about what the plans were for the day. Roy and Chris were cleaning out the garage and he winked at Johnny and said, "You know his aunt might like to see her nephew later today."

Johnny smiled, "well it depends on what happens at the hospital. I'm certain that I am the father... so the sooner we get that out of the way the better. So, I will call you from the hospital okay?" A quick clean up and with Roy's help the car seat was put in the rover. Then Roy helped Johnny pack the stroller and carry-on bag with everything he would need for the next few hours. Johnny was amazed to find out how much stuff he needed just for a trip out. He was grateful to Roy for the help; especially with the car seat!

"How come people drive so fast?" Johnny fumed, "I am going the speed limit- keep your shirt on!" Johnny was a good driver but now he had to think of someone else's safety; not just his.

Walking into Rampart, he took the elevator up to the Administrative Offices and with a deep breath he looked at his charge in the stroller.

"Okay, here goes nothin' - ready buddy?"

Knocking on the door that said 'Kelly Brackett, Administrator' always brought a smirk to Johnny's face.

And you swore you wouldn't become a pencil pusher hey doc," he whispered.

"Come In!"

As Johnny pushed the door open and maneuvered the stroller in the door, he was greeted by not only Kel but Dixie too!

_Well, better kill two birds with one stone,_ he thought.

"Hey guys!" He said with a big grin on his face. "I um, uhh want... to you may the stroller … my son, well maybe …um… I need blood test." When he was greeted by silence he finally blurted out, "Oh hell! This is ...I hope my son and I need a blood test to see... can you help me?"

Kel and Dixie both looked at Johnny, whom they considered a close friend, like he had grown two heads.

Dixie was the first to break the spell." Kel, I think Johnny was just introducing us to his son" and with that she was up and had JJ in her arms before Kel could react.

"Oh my, isn't he a handsome one." Dix stared into two brown eyes looking intently back at her and a shock of dark brown hair to go with it; a little Johnny to say the least!"

Kel was soon on his feet and looking at a miniature Johnny if there ever was one!

"Well, I'll be... this is a surprise!"

"Not as much as it was for me Doc!"

He sat down on the couch and proceeded to tell them the whole story ending with showing them the note.

"So Doc, I want to make absolutely sure that I am his father and then I will go from there."

Kel totally agreed and soon was on the phone to the lab. After making a few more phone calls he said the lab was waiting for him and JJ and they would know in the next few hours. He had also asked them to pull Anne's file to see about her blood work. Getting off the phone he looked at his watch and said "Let's get going and then we can grab lunch okay?"

"I'll join you boys in a bit." Dixie said as she headed to her office down the hall. She was now the Director of Nursing at Rampart.

JJ did not like needles either and for Johnny to see someone make him cry made his stomach turn. He wanted to hit the lab assistant. Those feelings took him by surprise - that he was so protective of him. After a short trip to the lounge to change JJ, he was getting pretty good at figuring when he had just gone. JJ devoured his bottle and was soon asleep in his stroller. The trio headed to the cafeteria; Dr. Brackett watched in amazement as Johnny looked like a natural in his new role.

It was a nice day outside so they ate on the patio area. Dixie met them at the table and putting down her salad and sandwich she smiled at Johnny. Shaking her head she exclaimed, "Some things never change - your appetite and your weight!"

She handed Johnny some brochures, "Now that you're a new father…..at least, according to Anne you're the father," she had made her own set of phone calls too. Johnny looked at Dix.

"Thanks Dix but I want the blood work just to confirm for me,... for my peace of mind, I guess."

By the time they had finished eating Kel got a page.

"Excuse me."

Within 15 minutes, Kel came back to the table, sporting a big grin, and handed Johnny a cigar.

"Johnny, the blood work was conclusive. You're a father!" he said as he slapped him on the back.

Johnny looked up at Kel.

"Boy that was fast! I wasn't expecting the results until later this afternoon!"

Kel looked at John, "That's the perks of being the Hospital Administrator! So ...Dad….. where do you go from here?"

Looking at both of them, Johnny felt the emotions of the weekend and day overwhelm him. The normally goofy and unemotional John Gage allowed the swell of tears to pour onto his cheeks.

"Man I don't know what's come over me," he blubbered. "I am so happy and relieved and… and...scared."

He swiped angrily at his tears and tried to cover his face. Dixie had her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"You're going to do just fine!"

Kel just cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I am going to take my son…."

Johnny paused and let that word sink in.

"My son, over to his Aunt and Uncle's house, I guess."

"Johnny can I make a suggestion?" Kel was looking at him sternly.

"Sure, Doc."

"Since you're here, how about deciding on a pediatrician. I can suggest some good ones for you. Has the baby…..umm, I mean, JJ had a check- up and gotten his first shots?"

"Well, er no I don't know. I don't even know what the name of the hospital he was born in was or even how old he is. I...will when I get the birth certificate though." He was momentarily lost in thought.

That's when Dixie spoke up, "Johnny he was born at San Diego Mercy General and he is 3 1/2 weeks old."

Dixie looked at two sets of stunned eyes staring at her.

"What?...Anne and I talked." Looking at Johnny she continued. "Johnny, give her time okay? Oh and no, he hasn't had his first set of shots." She was smiling at the baby in Johnny's arms.

"We know of a great Pediatrician and you're here so let's get this little guy checked out." She said in her best nurse's voice.

He looked at both Dix and Kel and shook his head. "Do I really have a choice?" He said with a crooked grin.

Kel lovingly patted Johnny on the shoulder. "Well, let's see if I can get you in now okay? And then I need you both to get out of here so we can get back to work, you hose-jockey!"

Two hours later and a frazzled new dad walked out of the Pediatrician office.

Speaking softly to his son.."Okay, okay JJ,... JJ, I know it's been a big day for you." JJ gave him a mad stare and continued to wail at the top of his lungs. "It has for me too so let's head on over to see Aunt Joanne and Uncle Roy. We've got news to share with them." _And I need a beer!_ He ignored the stares and shakes of heads as he pushed JJ through the doors of Rampart.

Pulling into the driveway of the DeSoto home, Johnny crooked his index finger and lightly brushed it along the pink cheek of his sleeping son. Johnny felt apprehensive. The day's events were over -whelming. Now that he knew for certain that he was the father he was more unsure of himself than he ever thought possible. Tons of 'what ifs' were going through his head... past memories of not being good enough because you're a half breed came flooding back. Did he want that for his son? Would he experience racism too? How would he react when his son came home crying because of a racist remark. He wanted to protect his son from all of it. All of a sudden the tears came again, "What the heck! I am turning into a cry baby! Come on pull yourself together! You're a father...a father… and from a distant memory he saw and remembered how safe he felt with his dad. Out loud he said, "I am going to make you proud Dad - you and Mom both. I am going to raise my son, with all the love and guidance just like you did me."

Tuesday

Johnny went back to work with a huge box of cigars for all his men and the other shifts too! He had talked to his commander on Monday evening and got a few things worked out. Roy's daughter was on spring break so she was watching JJ with the help of her mom at the DeSoto house. Roy's and his shifts were on the same schedules so that worked out great. When Johnny called later in the day he was informed that his son was sleeping; that he was a joy to watch and he was getting spoiled rotten; even Chris was helping! Later that evening Johnny called again to check on him and he wasn't that embarrassed when he cooed into the phone before JJ went to sleep.

Sunday the guys were off. Roy had asked Johnny and JJ to come over for a barbeque but Johnny had declined saying that they needed to have alone time and they needed to give Roy some family time for himself. Roy couldn't change his mind as hard as he tried.

The doorbell rang and rang over and over. Johnny rolled off the couch and picking up JJ he answered the door. "Okay Okay hold your pants on! You're not late!" Thinking it was the pizza guy.

Opening it he was greeted by Roy's family and Chester who was now an Engineer at 51's, Captain Marco Lopez, Captain Mike Stoker and Batillion Chief Hank Stanley - his crew from A shift back at 51's, including wives and extended family all crowded onto his front porch.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

"You wouldn't come to Roy's house so we came to yours!" Yelled Chester grinning.

As they all filed past with coolers, dishes, presents, balloons and cake, they cooed at the baby and congratulated Johnny while pounding him on the back.

Johnny just watched everyone with his mouth open and a shocked look on his face file past him. Roy was the last to walk by Johnny and he shut Johnny's mouth.

"Junior I asked and asked for you to come over today."

He didn't even notice he wasn't holding JJ anymore. He was holding a beer instead. JJ was being fussed over by all the women that had touched Johnny's life.

Within minutes his house was soon transformed with decorations and balloons. The barbeque was lit and the stereo was turned on. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

Johnny finally yelled, "Why are you all here?" In almost unison they all said, "It's a Baby Shower!"

No one thought to realize Johnny had never heard of or been to a baby shower before.

Hours later, after everyone had left except for Kel, Dix, JoAnn and Roy, Johnny looked at them and all the gifts and with awe in his voice he said "Thank You for doing this! I never knew people did this! It's amazing! And I am blown away by the generosity!" He hastily wiped his eyes. "I have cried more this week than I have in the last ten years" he said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Bundle-4

Epilogue

Fast forward 17 ½ years...

**The Class of 2002** was the banner that hung over the stage. John Roderick Gage Jr.'s name was announced and a very handsome, tall, man with a familiar crooked grin, proudly walked across the stage and accepted his diploma. Among the specially asked group of ten people was his dad, his Uncle and Aunt, cousins and good friends Kel and Dixie Brackett. In a few hours, along with his friends and family, they would have a huge party at his family's ranch.

Captain John R Gage had retired from the fire department a year earlier. Well, he was semi-retired because he was a well-known and respected horse breeder, trainer and consultant to the Olympic committee on Equestrian riding. But for now he was a very proud father as he watched his son accept his diploma.

Later that evening, after the presents were opened and the cake eaten, tapping his glass Johnny stood up and with a voice full of emotion began, "Seventeen or so odd years ago I opened my door to a new life." Focusing on his son, "one that has filled mine with happiness from the start. We have had our ups and downs as most families do but with the support of good friends," as he looked at all of them, "we have survived and I am so proud of you son." And with that he raised his glass. JJ stood up and after clearing his throat a few times he looked over to his dad and Uncle. With a crooked grin and a sparkle in his eye, "I am so honored to have all of you here on this special occasion and I have made a decision that I know some of you will be happy to hear. Sorry Mr. Bracket, that is to become a paramedic. I am enrolled at the college and I start next week!" With tears in both their eyes Johnny and Roy both stood up and embraced JJ; to huge applause.

JJ and his girlfriend Emily Woo walked out onto the back porch. "Hey guys, we're about to head over to Disneyland for Grad Nite."

Sitting around were Roy, Joann and his dad. "Well son, how about if I drive you guys over and pick you all up in the morning? Then we can grab breakfast."

To which Johnny received, "Dad...DAD! I was coming to get you all to see if you want pictures. We all went in and rented a limo so it will pick us up and drop us off. You don't hafta worry okay?"

As all the kids loaded into the limo Johnny was asking JJ, "you have enough money? Are you guys gonna be safe in there. I don't see any seat-belts. Roy there's no seat-belts."

Roy reached in and pulled Johnny out of the limo and shut the door. Shaking his head and laughing, "Johnny let them get going! You're worse than a mother hen!"

He then turned his attention back to the kids. "JJ, go have fun! We love you!" Roy put his arm around his best friend, as they headed back into the house.

Three years later...

On a bright summer morning Retired John Roderick Gage along with his best friend Roy Desoto, walked into Department Headquarters along with John R Gage Jr. JJ had just completed a 2 year course in Para-medicine and EMT/P Certification also known as a Fire/Medic Certificate and Fire Technology* at the top of his class. John Roderick Gage Jr. walked into the Los Angeles County Fire Department headquarters to find out what station he would be working out of. Battalion chief Hank Stanley greeted him and proudly informed him that out of 800 applicants he was chosen to work at Station 51 under Captain Mike Stoker. Roy and Johnny had grins that would have broken their faces. Battalion Chief Hank Stanley smiled and then said just loud enough for all of them to hear; especially his dad.

"Son, I can't tell your dad any more to cut his hair but in the words of Chief Houts, 'Son, you're going to have to get that hair of yours cut.'"

The End

*Disposal diapers were still expensive and a luxury in the early 80s

*DNA testing was not used to determine paternity until 1988

*Information on EMT/Paramedic training and becoming a Fire/Medic was obtained through .com/firefighter_applicants_frequently


End file.
